Marcu Esenwein
Marcu Esenwein found himself summoned from Feylund by Utgar just as his brother cursed him. Instead of gaining a clean-limbed, human-like undead creature of the night, Utgar summoned a mangled monster with webbed hands and feet, a misshapen body with shards of bone along his back, and exposed, crimson flesh. Still a member of the Esenwein undead family, Marcu has the deadly ability to drain life essences from foes that challenge him. His terrifying aspect is made more horrible as he glides over the heads of the enemy and attacks from behind with colossal fangs and the fatal strikes of his claws. Marcu Esenwein has no idea when or if the curse that transformed his body will ever be removed. This haunting uncertainty often causes him to fly into a rage, especially during combat. Marcu longs to lead armies and give orders as he did with the Esenwein armies on Feylund. When nothing issues from his monster throat but growls and squeals, his fury knows no bounds. When he can’t communicate his ideas, rage turns Marcu treasonous. He turns on Utgar’s troops, especially targeting members of the Esenwein family. These maniacal episodes never last long, but have resulted in the killing of valuable Utgar troops when they were desperately needed to defeat Jandar forces. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 7 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 1 *Point Value: 20 Abilities: *'Life Drain': Each time Marcu Esenwein destroys a figure, you may remove a wound marker from this Army Card. Marcu Esenwein cannot Life Drain Destructible Objects. *'Eternal Hatred:' After revealing an order marker on this card, you must roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 17 or higher, choose an opponent. That opponent will now control Marcu Esenwein for the remainder of your turn, but will not be able to view any unrevealed order markers on his card. At the end of that turn, control of Marcu returns to you. All order markers and figures that were on Marcu’s Army Card will stay on his Army Card. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Marcu Esenwein's movement, ignore elevations. Marcu Esenwein may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Marcu Esenwein starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As a Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Marcu Esenwein may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *Dumutef Guard: Devourer Attack Enhancement As a devourer, Marcu Esenwein may benefit from a Dumutef Guard’s Devourer Attack Enhancement ability. Behind the Game *'Using Ornak to take a turn with Marcu Esenwein': For Marcu Esenwein's Eternal Hatred ability, it states "After revealing an order marker on this card, you must....." Using Ornak's Red Flag of Fury, you can activate two Utgar Unique Heroes without them having an order marker. If I use Ornak's Red Flag of Fury power to take a turn with Marcu, am I still forced to roll for Eternal Hatred? No. Marcu was activated by another units power and therefore did not use an order marker for this activation. Therefore there is no order marker to reveal when activating Marcu Esenwein in this fashion. *'What Bonuses are received during Eternal Hatred?' If I roll for Eternal Hatred after revealing an order marker on Marcu Esenwein's card, and am forced to temporarily give control to an opponent, which army does Marcu still receive bonuses and enhancements from? If you are forced to give temporary control of Marcu Esenwein to an opponent, Marcu may receive any bonuses / enhancements from the army who has the temporary control. When this happens, Marcu cannot receive any bonuses / enhancements from your army until he is back under your control again. The sole exception are any Viking Spirit powers that maybe on his card, these he still gets. *'If Marcu is the last figure you control': If Marcu is the last figure I control, and am forced to temporarily give control to an opponent due to Eternal Hatred, do I lose? No. A ruling on Deathwalker 7's Self Destruct stated that victory/loss condition resolution does not happen until the end of the turn. Since you get Marcu back at the end of the turn, you will not have fulfilled the loss condition. *'Regarding Disengagement during Eternal Hatred': If my opponent's Marcu is engaged with one of my figures, and then my opponent loses control of Marcu to me due to Eternal Hatred, would I be able to roll for disengagement if I moved Marcu away from my figure? No. Marcu is considered a friendly figure for the duration of the turn, and thus is no longer considered to be engaged with your figure. *'Glyphs during Eternal Hatred': If I have control of some glyphs, and I gain control of Marcu due to Eternal Hatred, would my glyphs affect Marcu? Yes. Marcu is considered a friendly figure for the duration of the turn, so any glyphs you control would affect him. *'Two Marcus in opposing Armies' If two or more players have Marcu in their armies, do we still roll for Eternal Hatred? Yes, as with Mindshackling, while you cannot draft two Marcus, it is possible to get two (albeit temporarily) during Eternal Hatred. Strategy Provided Marcu never backstabs you, he is one of the best filler units in the game. Given his 20% of betraying you, Marcu can often hurt you more than help. He is best used as a Glyph Holder, given his health, and once there he can boost your army without backstabbing you. He is also a good finisher figure, seeing as once the rest of your army is dead, there's no one for him to turn on. Category:Utgar Category:Undead Category:Unique Hero Category:Fields of Valor